Shimmercoat (Morality of Property)
|title = Overstallion |race = Unicorn |sex = Male |faction = Stable 11 (Formerly) |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Deep blue |mane = Dark Blue |coat = Light Blue |magic aura = Blue |accessories = PipBuck 3000 Slave Collar Glasses |cutie mark = Sparkling Tower Shield }} Shimmercoat is a unicorn stallion and an initially reluctant companion of Coin Slot. History Backstory Shimmercoat is a stable dweller born in Stable 11. Shimmercoat was elected to the position of Overstallion, twenty years before the main story. All the previous Overstallions/Overmares were expected to sacrifice their lives to keep the Stable from being destroyed. Shimmercoat was able to devise a solution to the problem, he would kidnap a random wasteland unicorn, using the Stable's generator to increase the power of his teleportation spell so he could teleport ponies into the stable. Present Day Shimmercoat kidnapped Coin Slot and brought her into Stable 11, alongside Hiss. Shimmercoat was surprised to find Coin Slot awake when he found her and calmed her down, making it seem like she was being invited to live in Stable 11. He allows Coin Slot to wander the Stable freely, but keeps her disarmed. He tries to call out Coin Slot on what he believed was a bluff when she threatened to have Hiss bite down and poison Crescent Wrench. Coin went through with her threat and he angrily carried her to the reactor to be plugged in, Coin Slot pierced the shield spell he was using to contain her and was shot by Mezzer. Stunned and disoriented, Coin Slot slips an exploding slave collar on his neck and forces him to teleport himself, Coin, Hiss and Crescent Wrench out of the Stable. Coin reveals to Shimmercoat that he is now her slave. After an encounter with a small group of Raiders, Shimmercoat carries Coin to the nearest settlement, Maregaton. They are denied entry on account of Coin's occupation as a slaver so he carries her to meet the Stallion, Price. He watches with glee as MG-MS11 performs open and painful surgery on Coin Slot and sneaks into Maregaton alongside her, also having sex with the town sheriff, Tootie. Shimmercoat, MG-MS11 and Hiss avoid capture when Red Eye's slavers capture the towns population. The three follow at a safe distance, waiting for an opportunity to rescue Coin Slot and Crescent Wrench. The chance arrives when Red Eye's slavers are attacked by a mysterious assailant, commanding a legion of crows which proceed to attack and consume Slave and Slaver alike. Shimmercoat assists in rescuing Coin Slot and the rest of the slaves before the group parts way with the Maregaton ponies. Coin Slot and the group reach an old Strip Mall where they locate an old grocer's, occupied by a gang called the Flaming Hooves. The group manage to purchase some food from them and treat one of their sick and injured ponies, Walnut. Shimmercoat assists in looking for a missing Flaming Hoof foal called Peanut. RelationshipsEdit Coin Slot - He despises Coin Sot for enslaving him and forcing him out into the Equestrian Wasteland. He reluctantly carries her to safety to try and save her life since his life is tied to her own. Hiss - He dislikes Hiss and the feeling appears to be mutual. Hiss has attempted to bite Shimmercoat, even when he isn't posing a direct threat. Crescent Wrench - Shimmercoat cares about Crescent and was willing to teleport her out of their home stable to save her life. He seems to be a fatherly, mentor character to her. MG-MS11 - The Unique Mister Gutsy Model was given to Coin by Price. He often spouts pro-Equestria quotes followed by patriotic music. Shimmercoat seems to like the robot and enjoyed watching the robot perform surgery on Coin Slot and admires his medical technology. Traits Appearance. Shimmercoat is described as a handsome stallion who looks to be in his twenties (Actually 34). He has a blue coat and mane and wears a pair of glasses which he needs to see. He also still wears his Stable 11 jumpsuit. Abilities Shimmercoat is an intelligent and well read Stallion. He is a great leader who managed to run and control Stable 11 for twenty years, improving conditions in the stable. Known Spells *Telekinesis *Teleportation Spell *Shield Spell Equipment He owns a PipBuck and is forced to wear a slave collar that will explode and kill him if he kills Coin Slot or tries to travel too far away from her. Category:Characters Category:Morality of Property Main Characters Category:Unicorns